Semi-conductor devices are employed in many electronic circuit applications, such as signal processing, computing, and wireless communications. As these applications expand, there is constantly a demand to reduce the cost of these transistors. Several challenges exist in meeting this demand. One such challenge is the time used to form the semi-conductor devices. Another challenge relates to obtaining a desired level of charge mobility within the semi-conductor device in an inexpensive manner.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but possibly not identical, elements.